tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
Help with Hatching!
This Fixed Date Quest was released on the 11th of April, 2013. It consisted of six steps and ran until the 14th. Help with Hatching! Prequel Help with Hatching! Intro 1.png Help with Hatching! Intro 2.png Help with Hatching! Intro 3.png Help with Hatching! Intro 4.png Help with Hatching! (1/6) Help with Hatching! 1 Quest.png Help with Hatching! 1 Reward.png Challenge: Oh no, look! That floating debris has a nest on it, and I don't think that bird can fly! * The dolphins have information. Tap 10! * Search the mermaids thrice to know what they see. Reward: Yep, there's a bird there alright, and the nest even has eggs! We have to find a way to bring them safely ashore! * 1,500 Coins. * 100 Pearls. Help with Hatching! (2/6) Help with Hatching! 2 Quest.png Help with Hatching! 2 Reward.png Challenge: Come on, we have to get that Mama Bird and her babies ashore safely! * Send Philip on a short voyage to check it out. * Defeat 3 pirates to get a safe path there. Reward: We can get the Mama Bird alright, but we'd be too rough with the eggs. We need help! * 1,700 Coins. * 10 Sapphires. Help with Hatching! (3/6) Help with Hatching! 3 Quest.png Help with Hatching! 3 Reward.png Challenge: Look! The eggs are hatching! This will make these trickier, as those babies are fragile. And the water is still rising, hurry! * Get a Toucan to help carry the babies back. * Find a canvas to create a safe carrying pouch. Reward: That's one down, just one more to go! But our toucan is already exhausted! What else can we do? * 1,900 Coins. Help with Hatching! (4/6) Help with Hatching! 4 Quest.png Help with Hatching! 4 Reward.png Challenge: We've saved one of the baby birds, but we still need to get the second one. It's drifting farther away, and sinking as it goes! Come on! * Tap the Barrel Maker 3x for safe holders. * Get a Fish Egg Farm for food to earn the baby's trust. Reward: Almost there...just a little farther...oh no! He's fallen in! * 2,100 Coins. * 2 Emeralds. Help with Hatching! (5/6) Help with Hatching! 5 Quest.png Help with Hatching! 5 Reward.png Challenge: We have to hurry! The baby's fallen in the sea and the Mama bird is in hysterics! * Craft 2 sapphires to pay for mermaid help! * Upgrade Fish Egg Farm for bird energy. Reward: Look look, they're coming! The whale has the baby bird on his back! Everyone will be safe and sound soon! * 2,200 Coins. * 100 Pearls. Help with Hatching! (6/6) Help with Hatching! 6 Quest.png Help with Hatching! 6 Reward.png Challenge: Come on, let's get that baby reunited with its mom. * Do a short trip with John to get the baby bird home. * Tap the Fish Egg Farmer 3x for bird food. Reward: Aww, look at the happy family, reunited and safe at last. Maybe these beautiful birds will stick around awhile! * 2,500 Coins. * 150 Pearls. Help with Hatching! Sequel Help with Hatching! Sequel 6a.png Help with Hatching! Sequel 6b.png Help with Hatching! Sequel 6c.png Reward: A happy family reunited! And look, one of the babies has even chosen to stay with us on the islands! * Flightless Bird. Category:Quests